Discussion forums continue to grow in both size and importance. As more and more information comes to reside in discussion forums, shortcomings associated with traditional discussion forum navigation schemes become more pronounced. Conventional discussion forum navigation involves moving up and/or down through a discussion forum hierarchy looking for and interacting with threads and/or messages. Moving between two threads can involve navigating all the way back up to the top of a hierarchy, either in steps or all at once, and then navigating down through the hierarchy to the desired thread. A user may easily get lost and/or distracted as they move through the hierarchy using this rigid step-by-step approach.